


Pentagon Shorts

by Driwed



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Pentagon, Romance, Shorts, kpop, kpopfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Exactly what the title says. (so far it'll only be these. I may do more in the future)





	1. Kiwon

~Belated~

"Kino! Kino!" Kino turned around and saw a mopey Hui. "What's wrong?" "It's Edawn. He won't talk to me and he won't tell me what I did wrong." Kino gave Hui a hug and gently patted his back. "You know him best. I'm sure you just need to think back a bit more." "I guess you're right." Kino watched Hui leave the room then looked at the time on his phone.  _"It's already 9pm and Shinwon hasn't contacted me at all..."_  Kino tried concentrating on the book in front of him while trying to forget about Shinwon for the meantime.

"Kino~!" He felt someone wrap their arms around him and instantly knew who it was. "What can I do for you, Yeo One?" "Nothing. Just wanted to give you some love." "It's much appreciated." Yeo One has left as quickly as he had came. Another hour passed and Kino wasn't feeling bubbly anymore.  _"Why hasn't he said anything? Where is he?"_  Kino was close to tears when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Shinwon standing with his hands behind his back. "Where have you be-" "Just follow me, okay?" Kino wanted answers, so he obliged to Shinwon's command.

Kino had to keep Shinwon from falling a few times as he was walking backwards. They ended up in the kitchen and in there sat a cake with a candle with the number 6 on it. "Happy 6 months, Kino." Kino felt conflicted on whether to cry tears of happiness while giving Shinwon a hug or tears of happiness while beating up on him. Shinwon held out a small bouquet of flowers to him along with a small box. Kino opened the box and immediately put the bracelet on. "Our initials are on it..." "Sorry it took so long, I had forgotten about the bracelet." Kino gave Shinwon a bear hug and his lover happily returned the gesture.


	2. Jinwoo

~A Little Kitten~

Jinho picked up a kitten then gently stroked its fur. He looked up at Wooseok and gave him a huge grin. "Cat cafes are my favorite." "I know, that's why we're here." Wooseok had gotten up to get their drinks and Jinho continued to play with the kitten. Wooseok had sat down at the table and watched Jinho play with the kitten. "She reminds me of you."

Jinho gave him a questioning look before he gave his explanation. "You're both small, very cute, and definitely cuddlable." "Cuddlable isn't a word, but that was cute." Jinho had stood up then moved his chair next to Wooseok. "Your dorkiness makes me like you even more." Jinho kissed Wooseok's cheek then sipped on his drink.


	3. Yanino

~The Video~

Kino and Yanan were sitting in the same room, but not together. Hongseok entered the room, grabbed what he needed and quickly left as he felt Yanan glaring at him. Kino yawned as he double tapped on the phone screen a few times. "Are you tired?" "No..." "If you say so." Kino couldn't help but steal glances at Yanan who was lying down and watching something as well. Kino became curious as to what was making his lover smile so much. "Yanan." "Hm?" "What are you watching?" "A compilation video." "Of?"

Kino waited for a response but received none. He sighed then turned his attention back to his phone. His curiosity got the best of him and he attempted to take look. "Yah!" Kino winced at Yanan's loud voice then shrunk back to his seat. "Sorry, Yanan..." He watched Yanan get up from the bed and give him a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was just embarrassed..." Kino felt confused by what Yanan could be embarrassed about.

"I was watching a compilation video of you being cute..." Kino felt himself blush then started laughing. "Don't laugh at me." "That's really cute and touching, but you know I'm willing to be cute for you anytime." Yanan gave Kino a kiss on his forehead then pulled him into bed with him. "I know, but I prefer your natural cute reactions like now." "You snake..." Yanan laughed as he held his lover close.


	4. 2Gu

~A Little Date~

"Changgu, how does this look?" Kino turned around so Changgu could see how it looked from all angles. "Those ears are really cute on you. Most of them do if we're going to be honest." Kino couldn't help but blush at Changgu's compliment. "I think this would look good on you." Kino put cat ears on his head then whipped out his phone to take a picture. "Alright, alright. Let's pay for these and get us some food. I'm starving." Changgu ended up paying for both despite Kino wanting to pay for his own.

They walked out of the store hand in hand and made their way down the block. "You up for some noodles?" "It doesn't matter to me, you're the hungry one here, Changgu." They duck into a small food place and take their seats. "Let's just get a large of something and share it. Sounds good?" Changgu nodded then scanned the menu. "You up for this?" "Sure." The worker came over and took their order before disappearing into the back.

"You know, everyday is a fun day with you around, Kino." Kino blushed as he giggled. "I could say the same." Kino placed his hand on top of Changgu's who then laced their fingers together. "Enjoy." They momentarily pulled apart to situate their chopsticks. Changgu lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed their knuckles. "To forever." "And ever?" They both erupted into laughter then started eating.


	5. JinWoo

"Pick up the pace. They probably already start without us!" Wooseok said to Jinho.

"You have longer legs meaning you have bigger strides." Jinho complained as he tried catching up.

Wooseok sighed then stopped. Jinho stopped as well wondering why Wooseok stopped.

"Get on my back." Wooseok said as he squatted.

Jinho panicked as passerby looked on in wonder. He quietly pleaded for Wooseok to get up.

"Jin, we're late enough. Come on." Wooseok said softly.

"Fine..." replied Jinho as he got on Wooseok's back.

Jinho rested his head against Wooseok's back as they hurried down the block towards the park. Jinho couldn't help but appreciate Wooseok's consideration for his smaller body.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Wooseok warned.

"Just focus on not getting the both of us hurt." Jinho shot back as Wooseok almost ran into a biker.

Jinho ruffled Wooseok's hair as a small apology then saw the park coming into sight.

"Should I run th-" Jinho started then felt Wooseok hold him tighter.

"We'll just keep going like this. I don't mind carrying you like this." Wooseok said as he briefly looked back at an embarrassed Jinho.

Jinho hid his face in Wooseok's back as they finally entered the park.


	6. YanHo

I poked my head into the classroom and spotted Yanan sitting in his seat by the classroom wall. He always had his head down resting on the desk before homeroom and in between classes. No one really spoke to him besides faculty and one or two other students. I wanted to add to that number and possibly make better memories with him. I walked over to his desk then noticed his phone was on and open to a moving image of sea turtles.

"Yanan...?" I called out softly.

He raised his head and looked at me with empty eyes. I had never seen his face up close and now that I have, I never noticed how tired and out of it he looked.

"How are you today?" I asked before shifting my gaze to the sea turtles then back at him. "Do you like sea turtles?"

He looked at his phone then smiled softly at the sight of them. His smile was beautiful, radiant even. It soon disappeared when he looked away an back at me.

"I like sea turtles." he said quietly before producing a tiny sea turtle plush from his desk.

A tiny "oh" escaped my lips as I didn't expect it. It was cute, if I was going to be honest. I asked him if I could hold it. He seemed hesitant, but handed it to me anyway. It looked like it could be easy to lose if you forget where you placed it. I handed it back to him and decided to question him more before our first class.

"Do you hang out with others often?" I asked as I decided to sit.

"No." he said.

"Do you want to hang out with others?" I pried.

"No." he said.

Hearing him say no surprised me. Then again, everyone was different and some people prefer solitude more than being in a crowd. I chalked it up to that and decided to change topics.

"Are you looking forward to classes today?" I asked, hoping to learn of his favorite and least favorite classes.

"No." he said.

"You don't like even ONE class?" I asked surprised.

He nodded then let his head rest against his desk while the tiny sea turtle plush rested next to him. A small smile formed on his face as he poked the plush.

"If the classes were about sea turtles, would you like them?" I asked as I started to see a pattern.

"Yes. I'd like them a lot." he replied without looking at me.

I smiled softly as his love for sea turtles was strange yet endearing. His smile faded and was replaced with a foul mood. The aura around him screamed sadness.

"Yanan, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I don't like classes. I hate getting up in the morning. I hate having to leave my bed." said Yanan in a sullen voice.

"Yanan..." I said softly before hesitantly reaching out and touching his head.

"I don't like school. I don't like the people here... No one likes me. They think I'm weird. I don't have a place here." he said as his eyes started to water. "I want to be at home, in bed where it's safe."

I gently stroked his hair and decided to ask, despite knowing I probably shouldn't.

"Yanan... are you depressed...?" I whispered as I didn't want others to hear.

He didn't say anything nor moved. I probably shouldn't have said anything. Perhaps there was a more appropriate way to ask him. I felt bad and apologized for being rude.

"I do. Sea turtles are my one joy..." he said in a whisper that I almost didn't catch. "Nothing makes me happy except them..."

I looked at the tiny plush that stared back at Yanan. Even if it was something small, it still brought him joy. It was better than nothing. It all started to make sense as to why he looked out of it and tired. Why he always had his head down and hardly talked to anyone.

"Yanan, would it be okay if we got to know each other better?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sure there's more to you than this. Plus, I want to know you better." I answered then gave him a genuine smile.

He simply nodded then went back to poking his plush. I didn't know much about depression, but I planned to learn more about it so I could get a better understanding of Yanan's condition.


End file.
